


Different is good.

by Childofthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/M, Fluff, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan is a second year at college. He lives in a dorm at Berkley together with his best mate Derek.<br/>When working in a Coffee shop he meets Lydia and they become friends... and then more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This mess I made is hidious

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for writing again.  
> Marrish is still one of my favorite ships.  
> Have fun ;)
> 
> P.S.: There will be some Sterek later on... not yet.

College life was exhausting. When Jordan had entered Berkley, he didn't think how exhausting it would get.  
His best mate, Derek Hale, had warned him with a bold grin on his face, since he had been at college one year years already.  
Jordan hadn't taken him seriously but now he knew what Derek had meant. Jordan had a rough first year, but now he was used to it.

When Jordan didn't have class or had to write difficult codes on his computer until late at night he worked in a coffee shop near the campus to earn some extra money. His Mum, a famous manager paid for his education, but still, he never expected anything and wanted to make a living on his own. He didn't like being judged by the name Parrish and he made a point by working his ass off at daytime outside of class, and completing his assignments late at night. That's just how it was for now. That was, until the group of freshmen decided to turn his barista life into a living hell.

_____________

It was thursday afternoon, Jordan was working the late shift again, since his boss Kate had decided she wasn't dating enough and declared every second day late night shift Jordans new ususal time to work. Jordan tensed, when he saw the regular group of freshmen entering the shop and he tried to give them the most polite smile he could. He hated those guys. He didn't remember being so respectless when he entered college a year ago. He returned to his place behind the counter when his eyes met the green ones of a girl he hadn't seen there before. There was this strawberry blonde girl among the freshmen and her eyes were glistening like Jordan had never seen anyones eyes before. He got ripped out of his thought when the leader of the group slammed his hand on the counter.

“Dude, can we order this week or do you need some time for yourself first? Stargazing is at night, so wake up!”  
Jordan gave him a sour-sweet smile. The whole group laughed at him.

“I'm sorry. What can I get you?”  
Out of the corner of his eye his gaze never left the girl. There was something about her...

“We want some fresh coffee, pronto, can you do that? And this month please.”  
Jordan nodded and handed him the menu for the frostings and toppings and weekly offers.

“Anything special in your fresh coffee pronto?”, he added. The guy opposite of him stopped grinning and changed to a sternly look. His friends all stopped laughing at once and Jordan was faced with many angry faces. He sighed inside of his head.

“Don't you try smart talking me. We are guests, so be polite or I'll report you to the manager and you'll be fired in no time, smart-ass.”

Jordan tried to hold his patience.  
“Yes, sorry, now what coffee do you want?”

Various orders were thrown at Jordan when the girl suddenly spoke up.

“Aiden, I'm going outside for a call, I'll be right back. I just want a black coffee with two sugars.”, she said then she turned on her heels and walked out the door.  
Jordan hesitated for a second, then he made a note. Black Coffee. Two sugars.

“Please wait a bit.”, Jordan said and then he turned and went to work on the drinks. While doing so the group loudly chatted in a corner and when they began to throw around tissues and created a total mess he got annoyed and stopped preparing the mugs. He was about to shout when his colleague Allison stepped through the door, came to a sudden stop and shouted a real loud “HEY!”  
The whole group went silent and Jordan saw the girl rushing in again from outside with her cell phone in her hand.

“You have one minute to pay for your goddamn coffee and LEAVE or you'll get to know me!”, Allison snarled at them and her evil look, all in black leather and with ruffled hair made the group move and leave quickly. Jordan sighed, but when he looked outside he saw the leader of the group making a gesture at him through the glass, then putting his arm around the strawberry blonde girl and leave.

“For fucks sake, what is it with those freshmen? This is just shit!”, Allison cursed when she put her bag behind the counter and put on a apron. Jordan half-smiled.

“Cheer up, Al. Soon they'll be engaged with work and won't annoy us that much any more. Thanks for coming though, and sorry for making you work on your free day.”

Allison grabbed the broom and started cleaning up the mess they made.  
“It's okay, go, I'll clean this up. It's not like I had anything better to do. Isaac drove home again, so I'm alone in the flat.”

Jordan knew Allison and her boyfriend Isaac had moved together last year, but they were having troubles and Isaac was driving home more often these days. Allison was glad to get her head into work instead of spending the time alone in the two room flat they shared. Things didn't seem quite rosy.

“I promise I'll make it up to you. Wanna go see a movie on Saturday? There's this new action movie which I think you'll love. Many bows and arrows and knives and guns.”

Allison smiled at him and nodded.

“Sure thing, just call me then. Now go, I know you need to work on that project for your computer lab class. Gooo!”

Jordan placed a little kiss on her cheek, then he grapped his coat, bag and his mug with his favorite coffee and hurried off into the cold air outside. He ran into someone when he turned sharp at a corner and he stumbled on his feet, dropped his bag, while spilling his coffee everywhere, only to find himself standing in front of the strawberry blonde girl, who was rubbing her head and wiping at her jacket.

“I'm so sorry, are you okay? I was in a hurry, I didn't see you there!” Then he saw his coffee leaking all over her jacket. His one was leaking too but.. he just ruined that girls jacket.

The girl rubbed her head and looked up at him, then down at her jacket, which was full of coffee.

“Obviously. I don't wear coffee fashion normally.”

Jordan bit his lip and his eyes were wide in shock.

“I'm really sorry..”, he mumbled. The girl looked at him for a second.

“It's okay. I can wash it..”

Jordans eyes fell on a clock on one of the campus buildings. He was late. Really late.  
“I'm really sorry about the coffee but.. I gotta go! I'm sorry, you can get a free one whenever you want to in the shop but I need to go now. Sorry!”

Without any more words Jordan grabbed his bag from the ground, hurried away and ran the rest of the way to the dorm where his and Dereks room was in. He reached the door totally out of breath and hastily entered. He met Derek inside,sitting in front of his desk, who shot him a weird look.

“Dude, what's up with you? Did you run all the way from the shop over here? That eager to work on the project? And why is there coffee all over your jacket?” He couldn't help but laugh at his friend, who was still in shock.

“Der, I'm such an idiot! I bumped into this girl and I spilled my whole coffee over her and I.. couldn't get out a word and I just apologised and left! Oh god..” Jordan said, fell onto a chair and covered his face in his hands.

“Wow, Parrish, you are an idiot. Who was the girl then? Someone I know? Not Al, was it? She would have killed you for coffee on her leather jacket.”

Jordan looked up at his best mate.

“No... it was a freshmen girl.. She was with this group I told you about the other day. The group of this Aiden guy. She was with them.”

“Oh, well then I hope you won't ever meet her again I guess?” Derek laughed, then he returned to his desk. Jordan entered his bedroom and fell onto his bed headfirst.

How could it have been more embarrassing? He was sure she would be mad at him for just running away. And if that Aiden guy found out...

 

 


	2. Bad things happen to everyone

Jordan gave up and emerged from his bed. He couldn't let this incident mess with his head when he had this really important assignment to do. But when he reached for his bag to get out his folder he froze. The bag was empty. There was no folder.   
Frantically he started searching for it on the floor but it was nowhere to be found. Then it occurred to him. He had dropped his bag when he bumped into the girl in front of the coffee shop. This was a total nightmare. He got up from his desk and went over to Derek, who still studied at his own desk.

“Der, do you maybe have a copy of that assignment I showed you? You must have done it last year in your computer class.”  
Derek turned around and shook his head.

“Sorry, but Mr. Calsgary gives out new assignments every year so no one can copy it. Besides, doesn't everyone get a special one for security reasons too? What happened to your sheets? Haven't you already worked on the code and only needed to put it on your computer?” He furrowed his brows. Jordan sighed. Derek was right. Individual assignments, cause it would make 60% of their grade for the class. He was screwed.

“I dropped my bag when I bumped into the girl and the folder must have slipped out. Damn, what do I do now?! Derek watched him warily.  
“Then go to her dorm and ask her if she found it?” Jordan scoffed.  
“Do you know how many Dorms or even rooms there are? I would be searching forever... No. Maybe she comes into the shop again with her friends. Until then, I just have to work by memory.” He sighed and returned to his computer. This would be the hardest assignment ever. 

Jordan went to class early the next day, only to ask his advanced computer lab professor for more time on the assignment. He never had to do so before, so he got an extra few days. He was lucky, but he had to get his folder back in order to complete the codes correct. Without his papers, he wouldn't be able finish it in time, if he even could finish it.  
When he entered the shop that afternoon, he started work as always, but hoped to see the girl again. His hopes were crushed, as only the group of freshmen came back again, made fun of him, and left. No sight of her. Allison eyed him worriedly when they started cleaning up that evening.

“Gosh, Jordan, what's wrong with you? You had a strange face on all day. Everything okay?” Jordan sighed and stopped cleaning the floor for a moment.  
“I lost my computer lab folder yesterday and there were all the papers for my assignment in it. You know, Mr. Calgarys class. I asked for a few more days to complete it, but I'm screwed if I don't get it back. It's 60% of the grade...”

Allison furrowed her brow, then she stepped into the office in the back, only to come back with Jordans folder in her hands. Jordan jumped as soon as he saw it and hugged her tight.

“Al, oh my god where'd you find this? Thanks!”  
Allison smiled knowingly.

“Well, a certain strawberry blonde haired girl came in this morning giving me this to return to you. She also said you offered her a free coffee so she will be back tomorrow since she had class this afternoon.” Jordan gawped at her.

“She.. brought it back and she will come again tomorrow?” He couldn't believe it. Allison eyed him with an amused grin.  
“Yeah, she also told me how you lost it.. spilling coffee on her and running off like an idiot.” Jordan went red and looked embarrassed to the floor.  
“She did..? Oh, uhm, well...”  
“No worries, I didn't tell her any more of your bad habits. You can thank me by inviting me to that movie you talked about yesterday.” She hummed and vanished in the back, to take care of the stacks in the storage.

Jordan sat down for a minute. Not only did he have his work back, the girl was also planning on coming again!  
Maybe he didn't make such a big fool out of himself as he thought.

_______________________

Late that night Jordan worked on the assignment, now with the correct codes and he nearly finished it. He was looking forward to the next day and was in quite a good mood at breakfast. His good mood vanished, when he started work at lunch in the shop and the freshmen group appeared. At the time, Jordan was alone in the shop and had to deal with them alone. The leader, Aiden, really made a fuss and when Jordan wasn't looking and he ended up drenched in cold coffee. Aiden and his friends couldn't stop laughing, that was when the girl entered the shop and approached her friends. She came to a sudden stop when she noticed Jordan. Then she turned to Aiden.

“What the hell do you think you're doing Aiden!”, she shouted at him and shoved his shoulder. The Guy was startled for a second, then he grabbed the girls arm and hold it tight.  
“Keep out of this Lydia. The stupid barista deserved it, he made me a coffee with disgusting syrup in it and said I had to pay anyway. Why would I pay for that nasty stuff from a nerd like that!”  
Jordan was really angry by that time and he got even angrier when he saw, just how tight Aiden was squeezing the girls arm. Lydias arm.

“Let her go, this is a thing between you and me Aiden.”, he growled. Aiden slowly turned towars him, still squeezing Lydias arm. Jordan saw from the corner of his eye that Lydia was struggling to get her arm free.

“What was that?”, said Aiden.

“I said let. her. go.”  
Aiden shot Lydia a quick look, then he let her arm go. She shoved him again, then she stepped back. Her eyes met Jodans.

“Get out of this shop, and if I ever see you again in here I...,”, Jordan shot every single one of them an angry look, “...you'll see. Get out!”, he shouted.   
Aiden creaked his neck, then he grabbed Jordan by the shirt.  
“Oh we will be back, I promise.”, he whispered.   
Then he let go of Jordans shirt, grabbed Lydia by the wrist and shoved her to the door. To Jordans horror, she let him. When the were outside she shot him a last look and mouthed a “sorry”. Jordan couldn't believe what had just happened.

______________


	3. Something is odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how pleased I am with how Lydia came out in this story but... I'll leave it like this for now.  
> Give me feedback anytime you want! Helps me write!

The scene went on in his head over and over again when he laid in bed that evening after his shift. Aiden squeezing Lydias arms and her struggling to get free. But then her letting him dragging her out. It was just not right. She shouldn't have gone with the guy. 

“Jordan.. are you okay? You stomped in here earlier without a word. Did anything happen?”, asked Derek when he opened the door and stood in the frame.  
Jordan sat up on his bed and covered his face in his hands.

“Jordan? What's wrong?”, Derek asked now concerned and entered the room.

“She let him drag her out after he hurt her! Why did she let him do that?”, Jordan grumbled   
Derek looked at him puzzled.

“What are you talking about?”  
Jordan looked up at his friend.

“The girl I told you about. Lydia.”

“Lydia. Okay. And who hurt her? What happened?”

“This jerk Aiden got me drenched in coffee today and she stepped in to defend me or.. no she wanted to stop him and he grabbed her arm. And he hurt her, I could see it. So I kicked them out, the whole group but then she let him drag her out with him. Why? He's such a jerk!”  
Derek smiled softly. 

“Jordan, could it be you... fell in love with the girl?” Jordans eyes went wide and he stood up on an instance.

“Derek, what the hell. I'm not in love with her. Why would you think that? The guy hurt her, he physically hurt her!”  
Derek also got up and nodded.

“It's okay, I would have been upset too. Just.. don't do anything rashly, okay? I know those guys, especially Aiden. He's in one of Stiles classes. He is a jerk.”

“Stiles? Is that the guy you've been hanging out with lately. The skinny guy?”  
Derek went a bit red.

“Yes. Now don't put me off topic, watch out for Aiden. I have a bad feeling about him, okay?”  
Jordan nodded. He definitely wanted to talk to Lydia the next day, but he wasn't sure if she was going to come back ever again. Derek quietly left Jordans room, but he followed him.

“Der, when am I going to meet your Stiles guy?”, he said sheepishly and hit Derek softly in his side. Derek scoffed and tackled Jordan to the floor.

“Soon enough, you crazy guy! Let me get to know him first, okay?” Both erupted in laughter.

________________

Jordan handed in his assignment for his computer class on Saturday and apologised for the late turn in again. Then he went to work his early shift in the shop. He hoped he would be safe for just one day but the luck was not on his side again. Around lunchtime Aiden and two of his friends entered the shop and went straight over to where Jordan was cleaning tables. He looked up to them and gulped. He may had threatened them yesterday, but he was in no way in for a real fight, especially with Aiden.

“So...”, Aiden began. “Here we are again. Now, what do you do, huh?”  
Jordan thought hard, when the door of the shop opened again and Derek stood in the frame.

“Hello Aiden, Danny, Ethan. What a nice suprise to see you here when my friend Jordan here told you to leave this shop for good yesterday, didn't he?”, Derek growled and took a step forward.  
Aidens friends hesitated, but Aiden also made a step forward, so he was standing right in front of Derek. 

“Derek Hale I suppose. You're here to protect him, why, cause he's your little boyfriend? Your little princess? Your little shag for fun?” Aiden teased and that was when Derek roughly grabbed him by the shirt and stared at him with real anger in his eyes. 

“Fuck you, Aiden, you think you're special just cause your Dad is working here as a department chief? You're nothing but a fucking little brat who hides in Daddys shadow!”  
Aiden quickly grabbed Dereks wrists and shoved him backwards. Derek stumbled, hit some chairs and went flying to the ground. Aiden stood over him, hands in fists.

“Shut your mouth!”, he shouted, but that was when Jordan made a jump forwards and hit Aiden in the face. Hard.   
Both guys crashed to the ground while Aidens hand went up to his bleeding nose, Jordan winced about the pain jolting through his hand.   
Derek quickly grabbed Jordan by the arm and pulled him to his feet while Aidens friends rushed to his side. Aiden looked up to Jordan with a fiery look in his eyes, his nose still bleeding and already swelling.

“Fuck you both, we're not done!”, he breathed out, then he stumbled on his feet and the three left the shop. Derek and Jordan stood there for a moment, breathing hard and staring after Aiden. Derek was the first to snap out of the trance and looked at Jordan with horror and surprise.

“I didn't know you had it in you! How's the hand?”, he said and nearly grinned at Jordan.

“It fucking hurts, but it was worth it. He deserved it. Fuck!”  
Jordan stepped behind the counter to get some ice from the fridge. He pushed it onto his hand and winced when the pain shot through it again.

“That'll teach him a lesson right? I won't have to punch him again?”, Jordan hissed.  
Derek nodded. “For now. But I guess he will be back. Maybe it wasn't so clever to punch him after all, he could go to the head manager.” Derek eyed Jordan worriedly, but Jordan just shrugged.

“He can go there all he wants, I don't think they would want me getting kicked out. You know, because of my mother...” It was the first time he mentioned his famous mother for such a reason. Derek shrugged too.

“Guess so. Come on, I'll help you clean up so you can go meet Al later. She wrote me how excited she is for the movie. Wouldn't want her to miss it because of this jerk Aiden would we?”

Together they cleaned up and closed the shop. Derek headed back to the dorms, cause he was meeting up with Stiles while Jordan went on his way to meet Allison in front of the cinema. When he took a turn at a corner he came to a sudden stop. There was Lydia leaning on the wall, with two coffee mugs in her hand. When she saw him, she stepped towards him and smiled softly.

“Hi.”, she said. Jordan was speechless. She put out her hand with one of the mugs towards him.

“I, uhm.. I wanted to apologise.” Jordan took one mug from her and eyed her warily.

“Apologise? For what?” He saw her looking at his makeshift bandage on his hand.

“I saw everything earlier. How Aiden threatened your friend, and how you... hit him. I wanted to apologise for Aidens behaviour.” She looked up at him. Jordan furrowed his brows.

“You can tell your boyfriend, if he ever gets back in the shop I will punch him again.”, he snorted. Lydia looked to the ground.

“He's not my boyfriend. Well, not anymore.” She lifted her head again and looked into Jordans eyes.

“We've been together in High School but.. when I came here he was.. different. I ended it.”  
Jordan nodded, but then he looked at her a bit annoyed.

“And why are you telling me this? Look, I'm supposed to meet someone so.. thank you for the coffee but I have to go now”, he said. He saw the uncomfortable look in her eyes, but he decided to not add anything else. She nodded slowly but didn't move. When Jordan made an attempt to get going, she grabbed his arm and stopped him. He looked at her confused.

“Please.. let me explain all this. Please.”  
She looked up at Jordan with such a hurt expression, that he felt his heart brake, and he couldn't say no. 

“I, uhm.. I'll cancel my appointment then.”  
She nodded, but still help his arm. Jordan shifted from one foot to the other.

“Uhm, Lydia.. can you.. let me go for a second? I can't get my phone out this way”, he said and she quickly let go of his arm and turned away. Jordan took a few steps back and dialed Allisons number. She would kill him for standing her up.  
She answered the phone quickly.

“Hey Jordan, what's up, where are you? The movie will starts soon, hurry!”  
Jordan flinched. He hated to let his friend down, especially when she sounded so happy, but with one look at Lydia, he knew it was the right thing to do.

“Al, I'm sorry, I won't make it. Something... urgent came up. I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I promise.” There was a little silent on the other end of the line, then he heard Allisons   
voice again.

“Jordan, you owe me. But it's okay I guess. We'll meet on Monday then. Bye.” Then the line was silent. Jordan sighed, then he turned back to Lydia.

“Do you want to go to a cafe somewhere or...”, he asked her.  
Lydia looked at him, then she nodded. 

“Sounds good.”


	4. Talking is not an easy thing to do. Actually, nothing is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I never would have guessed what I did with this story but...   
> Well it's getting supernatural now!  
> What I planned to be a simple coffee shop AU turned into a paranormal story whatsoever!  
> Well, let's see where this will get me. Stay tuned!

Jordan and Lydia entered a cafe outside and away from campus.   
Just to be sure not to run into Aiden or anyone else they knew. They stepped in front of the counter and eyed the menu.

“I'll have a soy latte please”, Jordan said and looked at Lydia from the corner of his eyes.  
She bit her lip.

“Black coffee. Two sugars, please.” He remembered, the same as she ordered from him. When they sat down Jordan nervously played with his hands and watched Lydia sip her coffee.

“So...”, he began. She looked up at him.  
“I wanted to apologise properly. I know how Aiden must have acted around the shop.”, she said. Jordan furrowed his brows.  
“I don't really want to talk about Aiden to be honest..”  
Lydia nodded.

“I know. Look, I may have overreacted a bit earlier. It's not like... he used to be nicer. Something changed when he came here and.. well.”, she stopped midway.  
“Did he hurt you before?” Jordan asked and he watched her expression.  
“No. No he never did and.. that was nothing. Really.” The corner of her mouth twitched.  
“Didn't seem like nothing..” Jordan trailed off. Lydia shook her head thrustfull.  
“No that was the heat of the moment. That was his wolfish...” her eyed widened for a second and she didn't finish the sentence. Jordan looked at her puzzled.  
“What did you just say? His.. wolfish..?” Lydia bit her lip.  
“No I didn't mean wolfish I.. I didn't.” She struggled to say anything more.  
Jordan was about to say something, that was when a voice suddenly appeared.

“Jordan? What are you doing here with.. Lydia Martin?”  
Jordans head turned surprised to see Derek standing behind him, and next to him a skinny looking boy. The boy had his brows furrowed.

“Lyds, I thought you wanted to go studying?” he said. Jordan gave him a puzzled look.  
“Wait what? Derek? And who is that? And why do you know Lydia? What the hell is going on here?” He stumbled and looked between the three of them. Derek coughed, Jordan shot him a questioning look.

“Derek? Can someone explain?”, he said. The skinny boy looked at Derek for a second, then he stepped forward.  
“Hi, my name is Stiles, I'm Dereks boyfriend. And Lydia is.. my best friend.” Jordans eyes wandered to Lydia and she gave him a rather helpless smile.  
“And uhm.. I know Lydia from my home town. Beacon Hills? Actually that's where I also know Stiles from”, Derek explained and half-smiled at Jordan who still seemed really confused.

“Wait so... you all know each other? Like known each other for a long time?” Jordan asked them. Everyone nodded. Jordan breathed deep. What the hell? Derek coughed a bit and put his hand on his friends shoulder.

“Uhm, Jordan, can we talk outside for a second?” Jordan looked at him, then he nodded and followed Derek outside. He shot a glance back at Lydia and Stiles, then he stepped outside.

“Derek what the hell? Why didn't you tell me you know Lydia?” Jordan shot at him.  
Derek put up his hands in defeat.

“Dude, relax, how could I have known it's her? It's a common name?” Jordan gave him an accusing look.  
“Really. And you boyfriend never once mentioned that she's studying here so you never knew it was her I was talking about? C'mon Der I'm not that dumb! Since when did you know?”  
Derek swept a hand through his hair and looked to the ground.

“Okay, okay. Stiles told me the other day she began studying here, so I gathered. Sorry.”  
Jordan sighed and kicked after something on the ground.

“It's okay I guess. But why didn't you tell me? You guys acted all weird in there and Lydia just said something really weird about Aiden, something about him being wolfish or...” he was interrupted by Derek.

“What? What did you just say about Aiden?”, he nearly shouted. Jordan looked at him all confused.  
“Derek, what the hell? What is going on? Is there something you all know and I don't? This is getting really ridiculous!” Jordan was fully angry now. What the hell was going on?  
Derek shoved past him without a word, back inside. Jordan threw his hands in the air and followed him, to the back of the cafe, where Lydia and Stiles were sitting. He got even more confused when Derek stopped in front of the table and gave Lydia a really angry look.

“Lydia, tell me now, did Aiden get the change? Tell me NOW.” He siad very slowly and very angry. Jordan looked at his friend dumbfounded. Stiles stood up and put a hand on Dereks shoulder, but he shrugged it off instantly.

“Derek calm down okay? Aiden did nothing wrong and he wanted it so he got it. It has nothing to do with you anyway!” Derek threw his hands in the air.  
“Nothing to do with me? Are you serious? I fought him, I've seen him, I SMELLED him Lydia! Do you know how this could have ended?” Derek was totally pissed.  
Lydia also got up and looked at him angry now too.  
“Derek I said calm down! Nothing happened so it's not a big deal, is it? Aiden is able to control it, as you should be able ton do so too!” 

A loud crack made all three jump. Jordan has smashed his empty coffee mug on the ground and looked at all of them with a really angry expression.

“Can SOMEONE please tell me what the HELL you're talking about?”, he yelled.  
Derek looked at his friend first with shock, then he noticed a barista coming through the floor to where they were standing.   
“Hey you four, get out of here NOW! And you, you pay for the mug! NOW!”, the barista shouted at them angry.

_____________________________

The four of them were sitting outside, in front of Dereks and Jordans Dorm in silent. After they were kicked out of the cafe they had decided to go there and talk, but now they were all just sitting there not saying a word. And Jordan was pissed. He was pissed that they were thrown out, he was pissed that they hadn't told him they knew each other but most of all he was pissed about how no one told him what was going on. He couldn't sit there any longer so he got up. The second he did so, Derek grabbed his arm and made him turn to him. He saw the struggle in his best friends eyes and wondered what else Derek hadn't told him.

“Jordan, this is not easy to talk about. There is something you don't know about me”, Derek began. Jordan scoffed.  
“You don't tell. Seriously what is going on? It seems like you all have witnessed a murder or something and aren't allowed to talk about it.”  
Lydia half-smiled at that.  
“No it's different. No murder”, she said and looked at him, then over to Derek.  
“I think you should tell him. Since he's your best friend and.. it's YOUR thing.”  
Derek looked at her a bit annoyed, but as soon as his met Jordans eyes they were filled with regret.  
“Okay. Jordan, you remember when I told you Beacon Hills was famous for it's myths and such stuff right Mythical creatures and such things?” Jordan nodded. “Yeah, I remember. So? Those are just stories.”  
Derek smiled.  
“Well, these aren't myths. Actually, yes, to the outside world they are. But not in Beacon Hills. They're true.” He paused and looked at Jordan, whose brow furrowed.  
“Not myths? What are you trying to tell me?”, he said.   
“Well, they are true. Mythical creatures exist. And a lot of them are from Beacon Hills. Like Aiden. Or Lydia...”, Jordans eyes shot to Lydia but she was looking on the ground.  
“Or me.” Derek finished. Jordan looked back at his friend confused.

“Like you.”  
“Yes.”  
“You are..”  
“Yes.”

“Wait... what?” Jordan took a step back. “You're joking right? You're all fooling me right?”, he said with a bit of panic in his voice. Derek shook his head.  
“No.”

“Then you are.. what a mythical creature like a vampire or something?” Jordan couldn't believe what he was saying. Derek coughed.  
“No. I'm not a vampire. Those aren't real.” Jordan still looked panicked and Derek sighed.  
“I'm a werewolf, okay? So is Aiden.”  
Jordan was speechless. His eyes wandered between the three sitting in front of him but no one grinned. Or laughed. They meant it.

“A... werewolf? Like a real... wolf?”, he stuttered. Derek nodded.  
“Though, I can't turn into a wolf. Just into a...” Jordan put up his hand.  
“Don't say it, I got it. I just can't believe it. You are serious? No hidden cameras and a movie team that will get out any second to freak me out?” Derek shook his head. Then Jordan eyed Stiles and Lydia, who had been silent all along.

“What about you two, are you werewolves too? Am I in Halloween town and I'm the only normal human, about to get murdered by three... werewolves?”   
Stiles and Lydia exchanged a look, then Lydia shook her head.  
“No, Jordan. We're not werewolves.” Jordan let out a sigh of relief and let his head fall forward. He couldn't look Derek in the eyes. Lydia stood up herself and places a hand on Jordans shoulder.

“I'm a Banshee”, she said. Jordans head shot up again and he looked at her with wide eyes.  
“A Banshee? Like seriously Banshee with the screaming and...” he trailed off. Lydia nodded.  
“Yes. But different than Derek and Aiden, I just found out about it about two years ago. Derek was born with it and Aiden.. well, that's a story for another day.” She shrugged at Jordans helpless expression. Then he turned to Stiles.

“And you... what are you?” he asked slowly. Stiles looked at Derek for a second, then he smiled.  
“I'm human. Nothing paranormal about me except my love for this big grumpy wolf.” he said and ruffled through Dereks hair. Jordan let out a sigh of relief, but shot an instant look of regret towards Derek.  
“I'm sorry I didn't mean.. uhm I... it's just...” Derek nodded.  
“It's okay. I knew you would find out sooner or later and it's a big thing. I guess you will need some time..” Jordan nodded. Lydia cleared her throat and looked at Jordan.   
“I need to go now. I still have to do some work for tomorrows class so...” Jordan hesitated for a second, then he took a step towards her.  
“I'll walk you”, he said.   
He said goodbye to Stiles and see you later to Derek and then they went their way over to where Lydia told him she lived.   
They walked in silent and reached the Dorm pretty fast. There they stood outside and looked to the ground. Lydia got her speech back first.

“I'm sorry you had to find out this way. About us all. Sorry.” Jordan nodded.  
“It's okay. I guess I just need some time to process all this. I'll see you around then I guess?” He smiled at her and she nodded.  
“Yes, definitely. And Jordan,” , she said when she walked up a few stairs to the Dorm.  
“Yeah?”  
“I'm sorry I'm different.” He looked at her for a moment, then he shook his head.

“Different is good.”, he said. With these words he turned and left.


End file.
